Bioshock: Under
Story In the unground city of Ember, April 4, 1962, There lies a 20 year old named Kavlin Rason, whoes only dream is to go beyond the underground world known to man as Sub-Earth. On his way to go to the surface, he is unaware that an enemy of great power doesn't want him...or anyone to leave Sub-Earth and intends to kill him before he does find a way to the surface. Read the journey and follow him and many allies as he strives as far through Sub-Earth and its many secrets as he can to reach the surface. Chapter I Kavlin: *wakes up* Reynold: Good morning, my dear boy. How was your impudent slumber? Kavlin: It was great I guess. Reynold: Another beutiful day here in Ember. Do you now why its beautiful Kavlin: Enough with the hints. Its my 20th bithday Reynold: Hey! *gets on a rolling-ladder, and gets a bottle of shampaine from behind a book on the shelf* Happy Birthday! *shakes the bottle then the cork pops off* Kavlin: *is hit in the eye by the cork* AW! Ma' Eyeball! Reynold: Oh, Sorry about that. Here maybe some of this will get your mind of the pain *pours a glass of shampaine and hands it to Kavlin* Kavlin: *takes it* Reynold: *raises his glass* A toast for over 20 years of existance and might I say what a fine young man you have grown up to be, just like your mother and father wanted to be. Both: *bump their glasses together* Kavlin: And reverend... who were my parents? Reynold: *takes a sip from his glass* Your mother was a lovley singer. She'd sometimes sing at the bar. She was the most beautiful woman in all of Ember if you ask me. Now your father worked at The Ember Infermory Facility. He was a very fine, strong, patriotic man, who all he wanted was to be a good role model for you. Your mother was always so supportive of you. Kavlin: How was I...when they died? Reynold: You were only 2 when they died. Kavlin: Hm. How did they die? Reynold: I don't know. Kavlin: Well.I guess nothing for me to change that. Reynold: I'm sorry, my friend *pats him on the back* So how are you going to celebrate your birthday? Kavlin: I am going to the Surface. Reynold: You could've gone when you were 18! Kavlin: I didn't think I was ready. Not to metion I hate incomplete numbers Reynold: Well, you sure are ready now! *throws his glass to the floor at makes it break* Pack your stuff,boy. Your going to the Surface! *jumps all the way to the other room* Kavlin: *starts packing his clothes and looks at a picture of parents and puts it in his bag* Reynold: *yells* Hey, Kavlin. Can come here, please. I need to tell you something. Kavlin: *goes into the other room* Yes, reverend? Reynold: There is something I wish to tell you. You remmember how I once told you about trans-dimensional crossing? Kavlin: Yes Reynold: Well...One day I had used this.*uncovers a device*. And I went to the year 1912. And I in a City that was One Step From Heaven. Then I felt something odd: Someones reality was shattering. I roamed the entire city looking where it was happening then I found a door. When I opened it, I there I saw a pair of twins, they told me "Everything is to come to past, And there will be a future for those who seek redemption, thust the Redemption will come with they eyes of a feral beast and will act upon it". Kavlin: And? Reynold: You have the eyes of that of a feral beast. The spoke of Redmption like it was a person.*thinks a bit*. They also said that "The Supremes are coming and will establish their Empire,but their will be one, who will bring it all down. And one who will claim himself Supreme Being will rage war against those who oppose him. And he must answer to Redemption." Kavlin: The Supreme Empire has already been established. What does this mean? Reynold: *walks up to him and puts his hands on his shoulders* I believe you... are Redemption. Kavlin:...What happend next? Reynold: In a blink of an eye...the twins were gone. And as I went through the door, I was in a baptismal lake. It was were I was baptised. And there I saw a man, and with him was a woman. then, more of the same woman came out of nowhere and drowned the man. Iwalked up to them and they all started to disappear. I was able to save the last one standing before she vanished. This very divice can cross to other realities. Kavlin: Like a reality where my parents are still alive? Reynold: Yes. Kavlin: So what happend to the woman? Reynold: *walks up to a curtain and reveals behind it a secret room, then he walks up to a bed with figure in it* This is the woman. Kavlin: *walks up to the bed and sees the woman asleep* How old is she? Reynold: 20 Kavlin: She looks beautiful Reynold: I thought you might say that. I have been tending to her after the incident. I had her cleaned up and everything. I fed her. She was very kind and nice. She didn't like violence, and it seems that she feels like she is feared. I asked her why. She said she can do the same thing the device does. I told her here she will not be feared here. She felt alot better. She said she had seen death and the killing of others.She has expireienced great pain and has been treated like she is a monster. Sometimes she had to deal with it. I told her God bless her soul. She asked me does God love her. I told her he doesn't just love her but everyone on the planet too...no matter what they do. She wanted redemption. And I prayed with her. And I told her, that God has a plan for us, its up to us if we want to follow him. Then she felt so happy, her happiness caused her to nearly comotose. She's in comma right now. She should be feeling better by today. Maybe she might even meet you. Kavlin: You didn't tell her about me? Reynold: Well, i'm sorry! I'm not sure if you heared but I was helping her with her problems! Kavlin: Sorry, reverend Reynold: I'm sorry too Kavlin: *looks at her severed pinkie* What happend to her pinky? Reynold: It's the source of her power. She has been through alot,like you. Kavlin: *puts his hand on her hand* One last thing. What's her name? Reynold: Her name is Elizabeth. Now come now we still on delay to your trip to the Surface. *walks out the room* Kavlin: *slow moves Elizabeth and kisses her on the head,then leaves the room* Elizabeth: *opens her eyes* Chapter II Both are outside the church/library Reynold: Do you have everything you need? Kavlin: I'll probably need a weapon Reynold: *goes back inside,then comes back out and gives him a rifle* Kavlin: Do you have a saw I can use? Reynold: UGGGGGHHHHH! Your killin' me.*goes back inside* Seriously, if you stalling you don't have to go to the Surface you know.*comes back out and hands him a saw* Kavlin: *saws of the butt of the rifle and hands the saw back to Reynold* Reynold: *throws the saw inside* Kavlin: *finds some rope on the ground,ties one end around the end of the rifle,then tries the rest around his waist,then puts the rifle in between the rope and his waist* Alright,I'm ready to go. *starts to walk off* Reynold: Oh,Kavlin. Do come back Kavlin: *stops and walks back* Yes? Reynold: If you ever expirience anything...odd. Come back here there might be smething I need to tell you Kavlin: Alright Reynold: And... Kavlin: Ok, now I think your stallin' Reynold: I'm trying to get you to start your life beyond here! Besides, I didn't give you your birthday present.*hands him a tape recorder* You can use this to listen to Audio Diaries on casets you might find. Hopefully that is all. I prat to God for your safety. Kavlin: Thank you, reverend *walks off through the city* Man 1: Hello Kavlin,where you goin'? Kavlin: I'm going to the Surface. Man 1: Ok be carful and watch out for those giant stag beetles. Kavlin: Ok. *few minutes later he reaches the edge of the city and walks on a path with stalagmite on the side*Alright, here we go.*goes farther and sees the stairs Entrance to the Surface destroyed and the entrance is blocked* What the hell. Who did this? Voice: We did Kavlin: *turns around and sees 30 soldiers of the Masterisk Army* Are you the guys who did this? Soldier 1: Yes, We have orders to follow. And one of them is killing you.Sorry about that.*loads the barrel* Kavlin:*draws his rifle and starts shooting* 3 minutes later Kavlin: Their finished. I need to get back to the city *runs all the way back to Ember* Made it. Need to get the church.*runs to the church/library* Reynold: So don't worry my young dear. He will be alright. He is very light hearted young man. He's has been through alot like you. I bet you two would get along very well. Kavlin: *bursts through the door* Reverend! Reynold: Thats him now.*gets up* What is it,my boy? How did it go? Kavlin: The Entrance to the Surface is blocked and destroyed. I can't get out of here. Reynold: That's odd, it was never blocked before. Did anything else happen? Kavlin: Yes 30 Masterisk Soldiers trid to kill me. Reynold: And you escaped? Kavlin:I...I had killed them all. *bows his head in shame* Reynold: *put his hand on his shoulder* Don't feel sorry you did what you needed to do. Listen there is another secret Entrance to the Surface. It is the long way though. You must go through all of Sub-Earth and once you leave you must go to my home "The City that Escapde the World".It will not be smiply easy,probably because you have to go throught the Supreme Empire. Kavlin: What? The Supreme Empire will abliterate me before I even get there. Reynold: I know it sounds impossible,but remmember anythings possible through Jesus Christ.I want you t take this.*hands him a blue decorated bottle* Its called a Vinegar. Kavlin: Isn't this the stuff that was highly unstable and caused my body to deteriorate and now I whear this autobody. Reynold: Yeah thats the stuff. Besides, you were a baby and you were getting into my stuff. At least your alive. So you understand what you must do? Kavlin: Yes,may God's hand be with me.*walks off* Reynold: Aren't you going to drink it? Kavlin: Drink it? Reynold: Yes. Drink it. Kavlin: *opens the top then drinks the Vinegar* Ugh!*starts feeling strange then looks at his hand and is covered with a clear aqua blue aura, then the aura and the pain goes away*What happend. What happend! What did you do to me? Reynold: Now you have the power of the Sonic Boom. Use it to blow your enemies away. Kavlin: *activates the Vinegar* Whoa, that is so cooool. Reynold: And Kavlin, can you do me a favor before you leave? Kavlin: Yes,of course. Reynold: I want you...to take Elizabeth with you. Kavlin: Sure,where is she? Reynold: Come in,my dear Elizabeth: *comes out from behind the curtain and looks at Kavlin* Kavlin: *eyes widen a bit* Elizabeth: Hello, you must be Kavlin. The reverend has told me about you. My name Elizabeth *puts her hand out* Kavlin: H-Hello *shakes her hand* Reynold: Kavlin, I want you to promise me you will protect her with your life. She deserves to be free from the opprresion. I don't want her to be harmed in any way.*has a Metal Box then it opens by it's self and reveals a map*Here is the sacred map that leads out of Ember and all of Sub-Earth*hands the map to Kavlin*. I trust you will do what ever is nessecary to keep her safe. Many a power hungry ruffian would love to use here unique ability for their own personal gain or even *makes a noise* Kavlin: Oh. Don't worry I promise I will protect her. I will not let you down. Reynold: I now you wont,my boy. *looks at Elizabeth* My dear, I want you to occompany him. Follow Kavlin, protect him with your powers. Elizabeth: I will. Thank you for everything you've done for me, reverend. Come, Mr.Rason. We have alot of ground to cover if we are to escape. Kavlin: We're the same age, you don't have to address me as Mr.Rason. Mr.Rason is my father. Elizabeth: I'll try to remmember that.*goes outside* Reynold: Also,Kavlin. I fear that Ember is coming to an end Kavlin: How so? Reynold: The Generator is dying down. Kavlin: Is the Masterisk behind this? Reynold: I highly doubt it. Go my boy and don't worry about me. I'll be right behind. Kavlin: Ok, I'll get going. Goodbye,reverend.*goes outside* Reynold: Goodbye and Farewell, my boy. May God be with you. Kavlin:*goes outside and sees Elizabeth looking around Ember* Elizabeth: This place...its amazing. I've never seen anything so free, so liberated. Man 1: Good morning,miss. Elizabeth: Good morning.*looks at the ground and sees a stuffed bear on the ground and pickes it up* Boy 1: *looks at his stuffed bear then looks at Elizabeth* Elizabeth: *offers him the bear* Boy 1: *is scared at first then takes the bear and hugs it* Thank You,miss*hugs Elizabeth's leg then runs off* Elizabeth: First, I spent 19 years in a country in the sky, Next, I teleport myself to a city underwater. Now, I'm in an entire world thats underground. It's amazing! Kavlin: I know right and hopefully so is where we are going. First, we must hide among the boxes at the Greenhouses. Elizabeth: What are we going to find there? Kavlin: Hopefully, Help. *heads off through the city toward the greenhouses* Elizabeth: *follows him* Both make it to the greenhouses Kavlin: Alright,here we are. *opens the door and enters* Elizabeth:Wow,this is alot of food. Kavlin: If you think thats alot, you should look at the Storerooms. Come on,lets go abit further Elizabeth: Do you now where we need to go? Kavlin: Their are 5 greenhouses. Maybe, we might check them all out.*hears a crash* What the hell was that? Elizabeth: It came from around the corner. Kavlin: *sneaks near the end of the corner and takes a peek and sees a Masterisk Commando* Soldier 1:*speaks through a walkie-talkie* We have entered Greenhouse #1,sir Voice: Good,Good. Find them. Kill the man. Take the girl. Soldier 1: Will do,sir. Couple of other soldiers comes throught the glass windows Soldier 1: Alright, are the rest in the other 4? Soldier 3: Yes. They are already mobalizing and scouting the areas. Soldier 1: Ok, now spread out! Remmember, Kill the man. Take the girl. Kavlin: *uses the Sonic Boom on the soldiers* Come on,move! *runs* Elizabeth: *runs behind him* Both enter Greenhouse #2 and hide behind the boxes Kavlin: Stay down Elizabeth: *ducks down* What do you see? Kavlin: I see 5 soldiers.*looks at a box and sees a tape* Hey, an Audio Diary*puts it in the tape recorder and listens* Christopher: Well, looky here. A boy with no body. Trying to escape to the service are you. Well, for here on out it will be harder for...and I will make sure of that. All you have to do is give me the girl and I promise you, Your trip to the surface will be a breeze, don't then Hell will follow you until your dead. For now my soldiers are only here to apprehend you. Once I see you, give me yor answer. Gentlemen! Take him out! Soldiers run toward Kavlin and Elizabeth Kavlin: *uses the Sonic boom on the soldiers and picks up a M1919 Browning* Lets go *runs* Elizabeth: *runs behind him* Both enter Greenhouse #3 Elizabeth: So far you haven't had to pull the trigger on anyone. Kavlin: Sadley, It can't stay that way. *sees an Audio Diary,picks it up and listens* Reynold: How are doing my dear boy? Hopefully your alive and well along with Elizabeth. Now listen carefully. The man who is sending all these soldiers to apprehend you is the Co-founder of the Masterisk Faction. He is the Govenor of of all Gargantuan Canyon and Meggido Valley. His power is strict and lives to serve the Father. Once you've reached the 5th Greenhouse, I'll give you more directions. Kavlin: Roger. Elizabeth: Alright, lets keep going then. *runs ahead* Kavlin: *runs after her* Both enter Greenhouse #4 Elizabeth: *picks up a needle with a greenish fluid in it and hands it to Kavlin* Here,this might help. Kavlin: *looks at it then injects himself with it* I feel like I could go on for miles. This must help my endurance.*sees 5 soldiers* Well here we go. *shoots at them and kills them all**sigh**bows head* Elizabeth: *puts her hand on Kavlin's shoulder* It's ok, Kavlin Kavlin: Alright. I know. I just wish I didn't had to go back to this. Both head into Greenhouse #5 Kavlin: Alright. This is it. Elizabeth: *tosses him ammo* Here Kavlin: Thanks *reloads**shoots the last 5 soldiers* I just can't do this! Elizabeth: *thoughts* Wow. He actually feels guilty about killing these people. Even when they tried to kill him. He is different from any man I have known. Or will know.*picks up an Audio Diary and hands it to Kavlin* Kavlin: *plays the Audio Diary* Reynold: Kavlin, I know you don't like killing any living thing. I know that your days of bloodshed and it is written "thou shall not kill", but sometimes God allows us to kill our enemies and now I think he is allowing you to. God will forgive yor sins. Don't stop now. The fate of Sub-Earth rest on your shoulders. Kavlin: All of Sub-Earth? I don't understand.*finds an opening on the floor and hears some giving a speech* Do you want to go first? Elizabeth: Well, as long as you have my back, like I have yours, I'm fine with it. *goes down the opening* Kavlin: *follows behind her* Characters Kavlin Rason Lis Elizabeth Reynold Skyes Rosa Simpson Movik Seek Brigid Tenebaum Bigbird Ulgrio Vlosk Crow King Seyge Bword Snyus Anarchy Dorian Baxter Christaphor LaBoe Mr. Handyman Max Harry Weapons M1919 Browning M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle Lewis Gun M60 M2 Browning M1917 Browning machine gun M79 grenade launcher Ontario Mark Navy (MKIII) Remington Model 700 Bergmann MP 18 Luger P08 Colt M1911s Thompson submachine gun Needles Minor Endurance Neddle Minor Fortitude Needle Minor Might Neddle Major Endurance Needle Major Fortitude Needle Major Might Needle Common Medineedle Major Medineedle Masterisk Vinagers Sonic Boom Whirlwind Lightning Cloud Darkness Telekenisis Gate to The Disturbance Zone Possesion Metalloid Devil's Kiss Heal Enemies *Masterisk Rogues **Masterisk Recruit **Masterisk Scout **Masterisk Commando **Masterisk Captain *Order of Crows **Crow **Man Crow *Giant Stag Beetle *Gunner *Big Guy *Splicers **Thuggish Splicer **Leadhead Splicer **Crawler Splicer **Houndini Splicer **Nitro Splicer **Aqua Splicer **Aqua Splicer 2 **Aqua Splicer 3 **Elite Splicers *Survivors *Juggernaut *Big Brother *Devoratores ténebris *New Alpha Series **Series 1 **Series 2 **Series 3 **Series 4 **Series 5 **Series 6 **Series 7 **Series 8 **Series 9 **Series 10 *Lancor Locations *'Ember:' #The Greenhouses - A small group of greenhouses near the trash heaps that suplies some of Ember's food. Clary works here. #Trash heaps - The trash heaps are an area beyond Ember where the people of Ember put their trash and waste. Working there is an awful job. In the later years of Ember, the job of trash sifter was created to try and find useable items for the failing city. The trash heaps were full of bugs and rats, and some people, too. Many people who wandered the Unknown Regions ended up at the trash heaps. #Pipeworks - The pipeworks are a system of pipes under Ember that take water from the river to houses. The Pipeworks play an important part in the escape from Ember, as boats and candles were stored there. The Pipeworks are a risky place, due to the river's fast flowing and the fact that the stairs down to the Pipeworks have no railings. #Storerooms - The large system of storerooms under Ember was built to store everything the people of ember would ever need including food, vitamins, furniture, paper, soap, pots and pans, clothes, blankets, medicine, and lots of light bulbs. #Generator - The Generator was a large hydro-electric generator at the heart of Ember that was powered by the river.The generator is a gigantic turbine, many stories high , and capable of powering the entire city if Ember . Around 2:41 P.M., the massive generator, has reached the end of its operational life,and cannot continue to power the City of Ember for much longer. *'Gargantuan Canyon' #Unkown Regions - The unknown regions is the dark area around Ember where the people of ember place their dead. On the side of the cavern that ember is in is a ramp system to the surface. Beyond the trash heaps a large, deep trench surrounds ember to prevent people from escaping. *'Meggido Valley' *'Vlosk Lab Industy Devlopment' #Vlosk Chemical Plant - #Vlosk Unrealistics- *'Supreme Empire' *'Rapture: ' #Athena's Glory - Apartment complex located next to Olympus Heights. #Cameron Suites - Mentioned on advertisements for Pharaoh's Fortune Casino. #Water Treatment Station - Mentioned on newspapers scattered on the floor. It was shut down after some water contamination by a pathological bacteria. #Arcadia - An experimental forest and recreational area in Rapture, supplying a part of the city's oxygen and other natural resources. #Point Prometheus - ADAM laboratories and genetic library, the "Birthplace" of the Big Daddies and Little Sisters main production. Category:Fan Fiction